


Lazy Sundays

by Cookiezun



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: ?? - Freeform, M/M, Me and my disgusting drabbles, Short Drabble, Wrote it with RFLP in mind but go ahead imagine whatever, bet you're frustrated of my face appearing on this site now aren't you, eh, slight nsfw text
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5311367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookiezun/pseuds/Cookiezun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There isn't much to do on Sundays. And yet Raven always seems to spice up his every week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Sundays

Add was nonchalantly eating Pocky while watching TV, knees being hugged by his free hand while the other holding the remote. A typical lazy Sunday morning with Raven half asleep beside Add, leaning on his shoulder. 

He tried to find a channel wherein the damn Sunday mass wasn't playing. People were suprisingly religious in Hamel. Not that he minded.

Sixth channel and he was starting to get irritated. Raven adjusted himself on the other's shoulder, cuddling up more. "Mnn... Stop moving..." He mumbled.

Add looked over to his side and simply gave up, letting the priest continue with his babbling on TV. 'A book would be great, right now...' He thought, boredom completely taking over. Not like he could simply get up and grab one from the bedroom. He'd rather solo a dungeon than disturb Raven's sleep without warning.

Well he'd rather deal with a grumpy bird than actually try to make sense of what Avalanche was talking about. "Oi— Get up. Let me grab a book or something." He said, nudging the other with his shoulder whilst grabbing another stick from the small box of Pocky. 

Raven's eyes immediately flashed open, golden glow eerie and alert. After a few moments, his gaze relaxed and he lazily looked at Add. "Don't wanna." He said childishly and wrapped his arms around the smaller's neck, Add pouting.

Noticing the stick Add was nibbling on, Raven took the other end in his mouth and grinned, idea forming in his head. "One who gets the last bite tops tonight." 

This took Add's interest. Like hell he'll pass up leaving Raven senseless instead of the other way around this week. "Deal." He said and promptly began to take bigger bites until the two lips almost met in the middle, only a few centimeters left in between.

There the tug of war began, trying to get the few that's left of the stick. The tugging force was equal in both sides until the stick finally slipped off of both men's mouth, falling onto the soft cushion below.

Add gave his partner an unimpressed look. "Well there goes that plan." He said. Raven simply grinned at the other. 

"Guess there'll be two rounds tonight, eh?"

**Author's Note:**

> And so they fucked each other senseless. On a Sunday night. Twice. 
> 
> Rena probably chewed their heads off when they woke up late and sore the next day. When they were going to clear the Halls of Water. Good job.
> 
> •
> 
> Okay but seriously. I'm bored with nothing to do. School's been put off for like five days now because of flooding. I've been soloing the Halls of Water this morning but like. Ran's easy to beat but his attacks hurt so much. I just want his damn Hendel Bite or whatever that was. 
> 
> My rants are getting long nau bye.


End file.
